Cassie Villanueva
'''Cassie Villanueva '''is a character in the Roleplay group, The New Camp Half Blood. Her face character is Hailee Steinfeld and her mun is Cara. Biography Cassie never knew her birth parents, and she never wishes to meet them. Sure, she was a little bitter and had some underlying anger towards them but other than that, she just didn’t care about the past. Cassieopa believes that if you want to make it to the future, focus only on the present. This is something that she’s believed ever since a child, something that she picked up from her (adoptive) mother. Cassie had always been told to be good to others, to always be kind and caring. However, because of this, she was often taken advantage of by her friends - and eventually, Cassie drew herself from those around her. It became a habit for her to take long cuts to her classes if it meant not coming across people she knew or people who knew her. It became a game to her, counting how many people came up to her because they needed something from her. It was a cliché-ic type of story, but Cassie played along with it. It wasn’t like she had anything else to lose. Except she did lose something - she lost her empathy and the carefree nature of her personality. Something that you don’t really see often in Demeter kids. It soon became common for her to scowl at others, badmouth those she weren’t in good terms with. Cassie became the last person she wanted to be, but she tried to fight against it with much difficulty. Kids who had classes with her since junior kindergarten never saw the “old” Cassieopa ever again, realizing and thinking that maybe after all these years, she finally broke from pretending to be someone she wasn’t. Whether this was true or not, Cassieopa’s attitude and outlook on life was something more of a realist’s point of view rather than an optimist. If there was one thing that Cassieopa learned from this was that although she was a good person then, she wasn’t the best version of herself. Cassie believes that there were many lessons that she’s learned, despite only being sixteen and being a demigod. This idea alone was already hard to grasp, both for herself and her family, yet she’s learned how to keep going. Sure, there were monsters all around trying to get to her head and eat her brains but at least now, there was something she could live for. And for once, it wasn’t for her “friends” but for herself. Personality The girl is considered to be responsible and patient to the highest extent. Unfortunately, she also possesses the traits of being untrustworthy and resentful. Appearance Cassie possesses beautiful rainbow unicorn looks, even though it is in the most basic combination of brown hair and brown eyes. Powers and abilities * handjobs * ??? * ??? Trivia * She was born in Toronto, Canada * She is really really dope af Category:Characters Category:Demeter